Episode 1243 (13th December 1972)
Plot Billy and Lucille donate some of the Christmas decorations at the Rovers to the Community Centre. Alf also donates a large boxful but Ena sees through his efforts and guesses that it's another plug for him to be mayor. Ken and Norma enjoy each other's company back at No.1. Ken was thinking of going to Glasgow for Christmas but thinks he'll just be a reminder to the twins of old days. Stan returns from The Flying Horse to a series of questions from Hilda. She tells him that if he retires he can take on the housework. With Alan busy, Elsie is bored and leaves the club early with Bet. Rita watches with disapproval as Alan orders another whisky. Albert interrupts Ken and Norma and starts to tell them war stories. He likens Norma being there to evenings long ago with Val, annoying Ken. Rita drives Alan home in the early hours but keeps his keys so he can't go in the car again. The next morning, Ray and Jerry sing Underneath the Arches to Ernie, hinting that they want to take part in the 1940s show. Hilda threatens to give up two of her jobs if Stan doesn't pull his weight. Alan tells Elsie that his car has broken down. Lucille can't get acts for the 1940s show. Rita gives the keys to Billy to pass on to Alan. Bet and Norma want to be The Andrews Sisters for the show but need another sister. Ena plans to sing There'll Always Be an England. Hilda is late for her work at the club when Stan ruins her tea. Elsie refuses to take part in the show. She finds Alan's keys on the Rovers' bar and takes them. Lucille tells Billy they were Alan's car and house keys and he's now in big trouble. Norma gets Ken a copy of Sonnets of the Portuguese. He's embarrassed when she reads him How do I love thee? Let me count the ways. Elsie arrives at the club and throws the keys back to Alan, wondering what he was doing with Rita. Cast Regular cast *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Rita Littlewood - Barbara Mullaney *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Norma Ford - Diana Davies *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander Guest cast *The Derek Hilton Trio Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *1 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Community Centre - Small hall and corridor *The Capricorn Notes *The scenes on the Grape Street set were OB recorded. *The Derek Hilton Trio are the band playing at The Capricorn club. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Hilda gets a "housekeeper." *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,971,000 homes (6th place). Category:1972 episodes